In an existing LTE (Long Term Evolution, long term evolution) system, when a UE (User Equipment, user-side equipment) detects a radio link failure, an intra-LTE handover failure, a failure of a handover to another RAT (Radio Access Type, radio access type), an integrity protection failure indicated by a bottom layer, or an RRC connection reconfiguration failure, the UE can reestablish an RRC (Radio Resource Control, radio resource control) connection, that is, restore a signaling link 1 (Signalling Radio Bearers 1, SRB1), and then reactivate security configuration, so as to rapidly restore data transmission of a user plane.
A premise of successful RRC connection reestablishment is that an eNB (E-UTRAN NodeB, evolved base station) where a target cell is located must include the context of the UE; otherwise, a network will reject the RRC connection reestablishment.
In the prior art, in a process of RRC connection reestablishment, after performing cell selection and finding a cell that meets a condition, the UE camps on the cell and then performs the RRC connection reestablishment in the cell. The prior art has the defect that, the RRC connection reestablishment may be rejected by the network, where a failure may be caused and an opportunity to rapidly restore a signaling link may be missed, thereby lowering a success rate of the RRC connection reestablishment to a great extent.